


I do, I do, I do

by cherrybulbasaur



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Engagement, Engagement Announcements, England totally Banged William, Everyone is Really Happy for Them, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Recovery, Rings, happiness, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur
Summary: Ludwig has been waiting for the perfect time to pop the question to Feliciano. He wants it to be an extremely special moment. However, he quickly realizes every moment with Feliciano is special.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I do, I do, I do

The silence of the morning was familiar. Then again, Ludwig was up much earlier than he usually is. He couldn’t really grasp why he was awake, but he knew he didn’t mind it. 

He groggily scanned his bedroom, his light blue eyes picking out every detail. Ludwig gave a small grin, it was his and Feliciano’s anniversary yesterday. He stared at the two abandoned wine glasses on the dresser and Feliciano’s pajamas which were at one point wrestled off. 

Ludwig looked back into his arms. There he was. Sometimes, Ludwig was so purely in love with Feliciano that time simply stopped. In the moments where Feliciano was nestled into Ludwig’s chest, everything was alright. No wars, no imminent fear, no danger. Just Feliciano and Ludwig, in their own world.

The Italian was fast asleep, his chestnut colored hair was tossed around and had a naturally curl to it. Ludwig flushed looking at his love’s bare chest… enough to make a giddy school girl out of Ludwig. Feliciano was so pretty. Even his light snores were enough to coo over. 

How could one single person be so incredibly perfect?

As Ludwig stared at Feliciano, he realized how lucky he was. Feliciano never gave up on him, even when he should have. And for that, Ludwig was forever grateful. They had their bumps and growing pains, but here they were. 

Ludwig pressed a soft kiss to Feliciano’s lips, the leftover taste of red wine still lingering. Feliciano smiled gently, causing Ludwig to absolutely melt. The Italian wrapped himself around Ludwig, his warm body was a kind sensation.

“Good morning… What time is it, Lud?” Feliciano yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Um. Not sure. I can’t see the alarm clock…” He whispered. Ludwig shivered at Feliciano’s warm body.

The Italian laughed, moving slightly, “I’m so sore…” 

Ludwig flushed brightly, “M’sorry… You told me to be-“

Feliciano gave a loud chuckle, “I know, I know! I don’t regret it~”

The blond man rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, yeah.” He smiled.

“When do you think you’re going to propose to me?” Feliciano said bluntly, his hands reaching up to touch Ludwig’s face.

Ludwig flinched, his eyes widening, “Not yet. Soon though.”

The Italian laughed, “You said that last year. You’re so obsessed with the right moment, Lud.” He smiled, “Any moment with you is perfect. You could propose to me while we’re taking a shower and I’d say yes.”

Ludwig gave a small grin, “I know. I’m ready to propose it’s just… I want it to be special. I’m waiting for the perfect time… you will be my husband one day. That’s a fact.”

“Feliciano Beilschmidt?” Feli asked, stretching and yawning. 

“I was thinking… What about Ludwig Vargas?”

Feliciano opened his mouth, his eyes widening, “Really?!”

The German scoffed, “Of course.”

“Why?” The other man asked. 

“My family name is not really important to me. Since Gil… passed away I have no other Beilschmidt to call family.” He shivered, “That name brings back memories… memories I don’t want to know anymore.”

Feliciano nodded slowly, kissing Ludwig’s jaw. “We’ll talk about it more another time, hm? I’m sleepy-...”

The smaller man hugged closer to Ludwig, not saying much more. After a few moments of silence, Feliciano was fast asleep again. Ludwig smiled down at him. He liked having Feliciano around the house. It made home so much warmer.

Home used to be so cold and lonely. It was just an apartment before Feliciano came. Now? It was a proper home. Ludwig looked at the pictures that sat on the dresser. They radiated such a happy and healthy mood. It was such a contrast to Ludwig’s usual persona.

The two had been to so many places together, some weren’t even for work trips. Just trips. Feliciano always took pictures of everything. It was one thing about modern technology he loved. He even got social media! Most of the pictures were just his outfits, dates with Ludwig, and pictures of art museums. 

Ludwig smiled, slipping his hand underneath his pillow. He widened his eyes, feeling no cool steel from a handgun. He realized how long it had been since he slept with it underneath his pillow… It was calmer now.

Feliciano made it that way. His kind eyes and comforting nature automatically transformed Ludwig’s views. It was insane how much love had changed him. He loved him so much. 

Ludwig was always told the honeymoon phase would end. However, it hadn’t even ended… The man loved Feliciano so much it was almost painful. Feliciano felt the same way. And even if the honeymoon phase ended, Ludwig would be just as happy. As long as he had Feliciano, that’s all that mattered.

He was infatuated with the way Feliciano led him onto a better track in life. His soft and warm hands pulling him towards a much greater future. A future where Ludwig could be himself. Where he could be happy. No more lies about his sexuality or feelings. No more lies at all.

The blond man sighed softly, looking across the room. They were teaming with paintings and art. Feliciano swore they were needed. He claimed the walls were too ‘grey’ and ‘depressing’. The saddest thing is that Ludwig didn’t even disagree.

He loved Feliciano. Every moment with him was beyond perfect.

Ludwig grinned. Now was the time he was waiting for. He slipped out of Feliciano’s arms, reaching over for a small box that was left in his bedside drawer.

Feliciano whined, “Luddy, I’m cold-!”

Ludwig sat up slightly in bed, his hands shaking. “F-Feli… You are easily the most beautiful and kind soul I’ve ever encountered in my hundreds of years on this earth… You were sent to me from some Angel… What I’m trying to elude to is…”

Feliciano tilted his head at Ludwig before staring down at Ludwig’s open palms with wide eyes.

“Will you give me the honor to be your husband and love you for the rest of my existence and beyond?” He asked, a diamond ring twinkling in a small ring box.

Feliciano slapped a hand over his mouth, hot tears pooling in his eyes. His other hand happily shook. “Oh my god… Yes! Yes! One hundred percent yes!” He screamed, pulling Ludwig into a passionate kiss.

Ludwig felt tears fill his eyes, it had been awhile since Ludwig had cried. “I’m so glad.” He pulled away from Feli’s lips, resting his forehead on Feli’s. 

The Italian continued to cry, letting Ludwig slip the beautiful diamond ring onto his ring finger. “It’s so beautiful…” 

“I thought you’d like it… it looks like a cathedral window…” Ludwig smiled.

“Oh it does! That’s what I was about to say! I have to call everyone! I’m getting married!” Feliciano rolled out of bed, pushing open the windows of the bedroom.

He yelled out the window, “I’m getting married! Feliciano Vargas is engaged!” The man laughed before running off to the bathroom, grabbing his cell phone on the way.

Ludwig could hear Feliciano talking to some friends on the phone. After every call, he’d get a text on his cellphone:

Francis Bonnefoy: I knew you had it in you, mon ami! Wishing you happiness and love from Paris! <3

Alfred F. Jones: CONGRATS DUDE! I BETTER BE INVITED TO THE WEDDING! MAD WICKED! SO PROUD!!!!!!!!!! 

Arthur Kirkland: almost cried talking on the phone with feli. he’s so happy, as you are too. a quote for you: 

‘Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love’  
-William Shakespeare, the man who taught me love.

wishing you all the happiness I can give <3

Roderich Edelstein: Congratulations on your engagement. Elizabeta is thrilled. So am I. Come visit sometime. 

Yao Wang: CONGRATS!!! a crate of gifts are coming from my country. FRUIT!!! <3

Lovino Vargas: if you hurt my brother, I will have your head. 

Matthew Williams: What nice news to start my day, aye? Congrats!

Ludwig smiled at the messages, suddenly feeling an extreme feeling of community. Love conquers all. It always wins too… He was so happy. He could still hear Feliciano’s excited squeals from the bathroom.

The blond man looked over to the window. “You.” He muttered.

Roma… Ancient Rome was sitting in Ludwig’s windowsill. “My grandson has never looked happier. The fact you asked for my blessing last week was… adorable.” The nation laughed, waving off Ludwig’s surprised expression.

The man was wearing an old white toga robe, it surprisingly still looked clean. A red shawl covered his shoulders. He looked straight out of the glory days of the Roman Empire.

“Roma…” Ludwig gasped, “You’re here..” 

“Of course I am! Had to see my precious grandson. He sounds so happy… I love him so much.” Roma laughed, nodding towards the bathroom.

“I love him too… so much.” Ludwig smiled gently, gazing over at the door.

He heard the voice from the window sill speak again.

“Your brother would be really proud of you. I know he is.” Roma nodded, “Give my grandson all the love he deserves… I know you will.” He smiled.

After a second, Ludwig here a light brush of wind blew through the open window.

And just like that, he wasn’t in the windowsill anymore. Gone. Out like a light. Ludwig sat on the bed with a dumbfounded smile. He would never understand Roma. And to be honest, that was alright with Ludwig.

Feliciano emerged from the bathroom, still looking at his engagement ring. “Eek! I love it so much!” He jumped, throwing himself back on the bed. The man put himself back under the covers.

“Here, I got some messages.” Ludwig laughed, handing Feliciano his phone. The Italian grinned as he began scrolling through the messages.

“There’s a new one! Look!” Feliciano showed the phone to Ludwig.

The man tapped on the message;

Gilbert Beilschmidt: love you little brother. watching over you. congrats, I knew you had it in you. <3

Ludwig stared at the message, his tears exiting his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks. “What is it, Lud?” Feliciano frowned, comforting Ludwig.

“Nothing darling. I’m just… so happy…” He grinned, trapping Feliciano in a bear hug. 

“Me too!” Feliciano laughed, “I’m so happy!”

Ludwig cuddled back into Feliciano, “Can we have a big wedding? With all our friends?” 

Feliciano laughed excitedly, “Yes! That would be great! Eek!” The Italian cuddled closer to Ludwig.

The German looked at the bathroom door. He swore he could see a blue military jacket hanging off the doorknob. It was so familiar. It brought him a sense of joy.

Ludwig loved Feliciano. He couldn’t wait to marry him.


End file.
